


I Choose You....MAGIKARP!?

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magikarp - Freeform, Patronus, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a headcanon on the mugglebornheadcanon blog. A muggleborn starting to scream out in horror when they cast a patronus and it forms a Magikarp. All of the other muggleborns around start laughing their heads off, while all the purebloods are confused.<br/>Some of the lines are from the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You....MAGIKARP!?

We all sat down excited in the DADA classroom. It was time for us to try and master the Patronus Charm. It was considered to be a highly advance spell, extremely difficult but there were tricks being invented so more were able to arm themselves with this powerful spell. It still wasn’t easy though, but thankfully not impossible.

               “Good morning, class!” A voice echoed through the room and everyone looked back startled. Excited screams escaped our lips when we saw the man who walked in, following our professor.

               _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived_

               Our jaws were on the floor. We knew he was a part-time lecturer for DADA, but still it was an honour to have him here with us now. He was the youngest Wizard who had ever been able to produce a corporeal Patronus and it were his experimenting that it had become easier to produce a Patronus.

               He smiled at us as he and Professor Lowsley stood before us. “Good morning, Mr Potter and Professor Lowsley,” we all replied after we had recovered from our surprise.

               “Today, I will be teaching you how to perform the Patronus Charm. As you all know, it is one of the hardest spells a wizard or witch can master. You are all attending this class because you have shown an aptitude for DADA and I am sure that with practice you all will master at least an incorporeal Patronus.”

               He continued the class with explaining what to do as we stood in pairs or threesomes, trying to follow his instructs. Little exciting screams slipped people’s lips when we were even cable to conjure a little puff of white smoke out of our wands.

               “Make it a powerful memory, the _happiest_ you can remember. Be confident in yourself!” He urged us as he walked around, giving people directions and reassurance.

               “Allow it to fill you up. Feel it in every bone and fibre in your body! A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused.” He stopped beside my friends and me, watching us.

               “Give it a try, Miss Hampton.” I give him a faint smile and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes as I try to remember what my happiest memory was. I think it was realising I was a Witch, to understand what was going on with me.

               “ _Expecto Patronum_!” I focused as hard as I could, my eyes widened when something appeared out of the tip of my wand. I blinked as I saw the shape it took. Oh…no…you…what?! You got to be…

               I stared at the flopping form before me. A Magikarp, the most useless Pokémon who has ever been created. “ _Seriously!”_ I screeched and the Patronus dissipated. Mr Potter stared with wide eyes as did everyone else. Then, all the muggleborns and some of the halfbloods started to laugh almost hysterically, some even dropping on the ground.

               Of all the things that could be my Patronus, it had to be a Magikarp! A _Magikarp_! I let out a frustrated cry, dragging my hand over my face – trying to ignore the howls of laughter from my friends. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, meeting Mr Potter’s sympathetic look.

               “It is okay. You managed to produce a corporeal Patronus! That is something to be proud of.”

               “What is it going to do? Splash the Dementors into a pile of laughter?” His green eyes sparkled amused as his lips quirked.

               “Well that is a sight I would pay to see.” I let out an annoyed whine and he chuckled low. ‘Don’t worry, Patronuses can change with time. Who knows? Maybe it will evolve into a Gyarados. Imagine then how people will tremble in fear.”

               Huh…I hadn’t thought of that. I give a faint smile and he give me a reassuring pat on my shoulder, then walked away. I rolled my eyes as my friends ribbed me, teasing me about my Magikarp. However, I felt proud. I had managed to conjure up a corporeal Patronus! And who knows? Maybe one day, it will be a Gyarados!


End file.
